


Lying Words and Bleeding Hearts (Alastor x Female!Reader)

by GasterKat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterKat/pseuds/GasterKat
Summary: None yet
Kudos: 2





	Lying Words and Bleeding Hearts (Alastor x Female!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Alastor is asexual but I like to write stories like this and I adore Hazbin Hotel so here we are :p

If hobbies were something that you did regularly yours would be lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. It was a part of your daily routine at this point, not that you minded. It was strangely relaxing even as you cried silently. Life had decided that you weren’t worth it and let whatever happened happen. Like how the tears rolling down from the corners of your eyes were from a lot of stress and depression all wrapped in one. 

Thoughts ran through your head like a toy train. Circles of, ‘Am I really good enough’, ‘Why me’, and ‘I give up’. You had been planning to ask your boyfriend to go to the movies with you when he came to your house and said that he didn’t love you anymore and that you were to clingy. An hour later you got a call from your work saying that you were getting laid off. 

So here you sat, a broken, crying mess as you waited for rush hour to end so you could get groceries in peace. It had been an hour and you were done waiting so you drug yourself off the floor and slid your shoes on. A quick check that your wallet was in your pocket and you left the house. You were very out of it even as you stepped out into the road. A screech and searing pain were all that you remember before it was over. 

It is said that your flashes before your eyes when you die but you learned that isn’t true.


End file.
